


女王与她的万千后宫 流浪汉编

by mudameigu



Category: gb - Fandom, 女A男O - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 女王与她的万千后宫, 第四爱 - Fandom, 高h - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 穆大眉故
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudameigu/pseuds/mudameigu





	女王与她的万千后宫 流浪汉编

“女王，请。”  
身旁的仆人熟练的动作让她冲他一笑，他只感觉自己的心被什么东西击中了。  
赛燐莉下了车，穿着日常装但还是掩盖不了她与生俱来的神仙气质。  
围上来的群众一齐喊着她的名字，如劈天盖地般砸下来。声音如熊熊燃烧的烈火，似乎永远也不会熄灭。  
她表面上谈笑自若，但其实悄悄侧过身对着温莱耳朵轻声问道:“杰克森怎么搞的？怎么都知道我来了？”  
他一时被问得说不出话来，他怎么会知道他怎么搞的。他明明有跟他说啊！  
他思绪了一会，然后凑到她耳畔回答道:“不知道啊，分明我跟他说了呀。”  
她没说话，其实在闷声生气。  
她发誓她会杀了杰克森的。  
赛燐莉带着温莱和保镖进了杂货店，老板见了她却十分淡定自若。“赛大小姐，来买什么？”  
赛燐莉向温莱使使眼色，他会会意然后向后面的保镖说了几句话，他们就退到了门外。  
“姚老板，我要买什么老板您不清楚？”  
她冲姚祁京狡黠一笑。  
姚祁京抬眸淡然看她一眼，然后从后面的柜子中抽取了一屉。里面的纸散乱着，他将纸全部取出递给了她。“给。”  
她垂眸看了眼，然后又是一笑。“别啊，姚老板。怎么说这次也得来点新花样了~”  
姚祁京被她的言语惊得虎躯一震。“你要……全部歼灭……”他满眼布满了恐惧，颤抖着问道。  
她的表情立刻变得严肃起，“这不是一国，是所有。”  
“哎呀，哎呀！你怎么能这么做呀？你不是不知道……安里国王的状况！还有还有，罗鲁公主！”  
他急得焦头烂额。  
“我知道，他们已经对我造成了很大的威胁了。如果现在不全部歼灭，那更待何时？”  
姚祁京长叹一声，打开了机关，长柜立刻分为两半，中间出现一条路来。他进去取了东西出来递给了赛燐莉，临走前嘱咐她道:“要小心啊！”  
她顿住了脚步，回眸一笑。  
一走了之。  
刚迈出一步，就有人圈住了她的腿。  
“你在干什么！这可是赛燐莉女王殿下，你在对女王殿下做什么呢？”  
温莱抢先脱出了口，虽然不想承认，但他刚才那句话还是有点醋意的。  
赛燐莉冲他摆了个手势示意他先别说话。  
她慢慢蹲下来，看着委屈巴巴的流浪汉。  
她纤瘦的手勾起他的下巴，不错，还真是不错。  
流浪汉还是个乳臭未干的少年，邋遢的脸也遮不住他的清秀，长长的刘海遮住了他的大半边脸，如果把他的刘海掀开，会发现他真的长得很好看。  
少年清瘦的脸白皙无比，一双细眉一字平开，鼻梁秀挺，一双睡凤眼中透着纯真，薄唇微红。国色天香，眉清目秀。好比古代的潘安。  
赛燐莉真觉得她捡到宝了。  
“哎，找我有事吗？”  
他支支吾吾地说了几个字，脸就红得像滴血般。  
“我、我、饿、了、要”  
他没再继续往下说，低下头自己也沉默了许久。  
赛燐莉吩咐了保镖几句，恍然之间，少年就被抬了起来，他慌乱地看着抬他的两个人，呜咽着被抬进了车里。这么奢侈的车，他还是第一次见。双眼散发着阵阵光芒，赛燐莉看着身旁没见过世面的男孩，千金一笑。  
目睹了一切的温莱有苦说不出，这个花心的殿下怎么又捡了一个男人……  
到了她的皇宫，少年更是被眼前的一切惊讶到说不出话来。  
赛燐莉走到了前台说了几句，然后就有仆人恭敬恭维地带领他参观了整个皇宫，并给他提供了住所，包吃包住。  
一天都过去了，他才安顿下来。  
少年告诉赛燐莉他叫诺亚，只是个流浪的。小的时候就被父母遗弃，什么也不懂。但是有别的流浪汉看他什么都不会，就教他说话，算术，一些知识和……  
他没再继续说下去。但此时的脸已经红了一半了，耳尖也泛红。  
“和什么？”赛燐莉故意问他  
诺亚哀怨地狠瞪她一眼。他知道她这是拿他打趣呢。他停停顿顿地把剩下没说完的话说了:“和……和、唔……做……爱”  
赛燐莉听到后笑得花枝乱颤，这小屁孩真是人家教什么他学什么。“那晚上我去你房间里来看你学得怎么样？”  
少年不可思议的看着面前似笑非笑的女人，心里竟还会有些期待。  
他被带着将全身沐浴了一遍，穿上干净的衣裳，然后躺在了属于他的床上。刚才发生的一切如梦一场，难道今天是他的幸运日吗？还是说只是他在做白日梦？他到现在还没回过味来。  
帘外雨潺潺，淅淅沥沥地下个不停。  
他的心怦怦跳，她还会来吗？那种事，他还是第一次，太生涩怎么办。她会不会把自己丢进牢狱里？然后待上一辈子。

他的担心是多余的。  
赛燐莉向来说到做到。对于他这种卡哇伊的男孩子她更是把持不住，虽然说调教傲娇也蛮有趣的，但还是这个最有趣！  
她穿着黑金的长裙，边上镶着天上的明月。这种长裙是束身的，把她的身体曲线完美的展现出。诺亚险些看呆。  
黑色的长发落下来，紧紧地贴着腰。一丝一缕都十分清晰。  
少年害羞地吞了吞口水，低下头不敢说话。  
赛燐莉右手背后，一步一步走到床边，坐了下来。她一下将身旁的少年举起放在自己的腿上，少年的身躯一直颤抖个不停，她边伸手鼓弄他的银色头发，边在他耳边吹气，喷洒着温热的气息。又在他的背后印下一个一个又一个标记。少年被舔舐得一阵战栗，颤抖。前面那处也濡湿挺立起来。  
赛燐莉扒下他的衣服，少年面色潮红，嘴里吐出一股接一股的气息。他的身体凌乱着，又带着诱惑力，他重重喘息着，甜腻的气氛让他迷恋于此。  
她紧抱着他，两人相依。赛燐莉的手不安分地在他身上乱摸，轻扫属于他的每一处阵地。她的手在他的乳晕周围打圈，然后狠狠地掐了一把粉嫩的乳头。他被掐得疼痛尖叫一声。随后立马闭上嘴，但还是抵不住情欲的高潮，嘴中总是溢出呻吟。那对他来说真是十分不绝于耳。  
赛燐莉从身后掏出一个按摩棒，虽说是比不过她的东西，但还是算蛮大的了。  
少年立马惊呼，乞求她不要用。那快要哭出来的表情让她差点心软，但还是坚持自己的想法。  
他的后穴显然没被开拓，粉嫩嫩的颜色肉欲十足，窄窄的甬道让她不禁担心会不会伤到。  
那处经过刚才的调教，抚摸已经变得湿漉漉了。不用做什么润滑便很容易地将按摩棒插了进去，突如其来的痛楚让他尖叫了好几声，呻吟的声音都被染上了哭腔。  
“乖。很快就不疼了，一会就舒服了。”  
赛燐莉在他耳边安慰道，耳鬓厮磨的场景糜乱不堪，她轻啮着他的耳垂，然后向下，咬着他的肩，留下了齿印。又在他白嫩的后背轻吻着，留下了一颗颗的草莓。  
“殿下……殿下！好、疼……但、但是很舒服……啊啊……怎么办……才好……好、爽……停、不下来了……啊啊嗯哼”  
按摩棒在他体内振动着，发出刺耳的“嗡嗡”声。  
她将他的身子转过来，脸冲着她。然后将挺立已久的巨物一下挺腰插进去。  
他的脸因痛楚而变得十分扭曲。前后夹击的快感让他直冲云霄。他尖叫着泄了出来。  
前面的分身直喷了好几股，才软下来。  
待他缓了缓，赛燐莉又挺腰在他的里面律动起来。  
“殿下……殿下！……不可以了……不、行啊啊啊……要、被弄坏了啊啊嗯嗯嗯！”  
少年嘴角流泻着口水，她咬住他的唇瓣，细细舔舐着他的唇，将舌头卷进口腔，两条舌头厮打在一起，唇舌交融，甜腻的水渍声回荡在房间里。  
她的那物在他里面四处顶撞，肆虐。发出啧啧的水声。  
少年被干得实在没有力气了，趴在她怀里。发出呜咽呜咽的呻吟。  
“殿下……呜呜呜……好舒服……别、停……嗯！”  
又使劲向里抽插了几十下，她也终于在他里面射了出来。他子宫里面满满的都是她的炽热的精液，意外的很温暖。他一吸鼻子便满满的都是她身上的玫瑰花香，很好闻。  
两人也不知做了多少次  
在最后一次的时候   
他们都十分清晰的记得他潮吹了:  
赛燐莉用手指拨弄着他的g点，越来越快。  
纤瘦修长的手指在里面慢慢向前探索  
少年只觉得有什么东西要喷出来了。  
紧接着，他重重喘了好几声。“什么……有什么嗯啊……东西、要出来了……唔啊啊啊”  
突然，她的手沾上了一大片的水渍。她不可思议地看着诺亚。“你……潮吹了？”  
少年不好意思地别过头去，白皙的手遮住了下半脸。  
赛燐莉真是更加喜爱面前的这个男孩子了，就只用了自己的手就让他潮吹。真是敏感啊。  
她连扑带咬的将他压在身下，温柔地吻了吻他颤颤巍巍的长睫毛。  
“你真的是很可爱呢♡”


End file.
